moonguardfandomcom-20200213-history
Raldormi
This is the page for Raldormi. A character with a name similar to Jhundormi, which is intentional since they're both played by the same person. =General Information= Height: 7'5" Weight: '''156 lbs '''Age: '''Unknown '''Hair Color: '''Brown '''Eye Color: '''Silver '''Place of Birth: Argus Known Relatives: '''Unknown '''Likes: '''Gathering Herbs, Perfume, Mangos '''Dislikes: '''Being undead, Those who take advantage of others, Intolerance '''Known Aliases: The Mango Knight, That Undead Draenei General Personality: Submissive yet ambitious. Notable Achievement'''s: Aided in the failed mission to save Crusader Bridenbrad, which renewed her connection with the Naaru and the Light. '''Favorite Quote: "The Light is a forgiving thing. It is my belief that the Light never truly abandons a person completely; that even one who has steeped themselves in decades of sin may rekindle the Light within themselves, and atone." -Unknown =History= Raldormi doesn't know anything about her past, aside from her name and the fact that she's a Draenei who was born on Argus, and has had the terrible misfortune of being raised by Arthas as a Death Knight not once but twice. Waking Up, and Waking Up Again She died in the Second Naxxramas Invasions, and was raised by Arthas as a Death Knight of Acherus. There, she participated in the assault on Light's Hope chapel. The events that transpired there are common knowledge and don't bear repeating. She went on to become a proud knight of the Ebon Blade, and was one of the main soldiers who helped the Argent Dawn gain a foothold in Icecrown. She was one of the warriors present when Arthas destroyed his heart as well, and failed to escape through Mograine's Death Gate in time to escape the Lich King's fury. Death Knight, Take Two In the Lich King's infinite wisdom, he raised Raldormi as a Death Knight once again, ensuring that he kept a tighter leash on her this time. She would remain a member of the Scourge until the Lich King was eventually defeated, and took advantage of the momentary loss of control to toss her Runeblade into the sea and retreated to the Plaguelands. There, she would focus all of her efforts on training to become stronger, as well as helping the Argent Dawn hunt down and destroy the lingering remnants of the Scourge. A Chance to Live Again? A recent encounter with Ralle clued Raldormi into the existence of a sort of cure for undeath, in the form of a lengthy and difficult arcane ritual. This ritual is the same one that returned the lich Ras Frostwhisper to his mortal form at the cost of the power that lichdom granted him. Raldormi felt that the loss of her Death Knight abilities would be an acceptable price to pay to be mortal again. As per the ritual's reagent requirements, she now scours Azeroth for something that represents her past life. A daunting task, as she remembers nothing before waking up as a Death Knight. However, she has just recently discovered a possible connection to her past in records that might be kept in the reclaimed temple of Karabor, in the Outlands. After the Cataclysm Thanks to Ralle's assistance with her ritual of rebirth, Raldormi will have been returned to her mortal form and will have been increasing her physical strength and sharpening her skills as a warrior, wielding her recovered and reforged runeblades. She will also have discovered the joys of engineering and tailoring, and will put those interests to use for the betterment of the Alliance. Category:Draenei Category:Horde Death Knight Category:Death Knight Category:Engineer Category:Tailor